


The Frozen Truth

by bekahxx27



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ice Powers, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has Powers, stiles is basically killer frost from the flash, stiles stilinski has a secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekahxx27/pseuds/bekahxx27
Summary: Before the Nogitsune was defeated the nemeton sent out a burst of energy that caused a bunch of people to get powers, including Stiles.Basically  Stiles gets ice powers and wants to keep it a secret from the pack, but he's having trouble suppressing them and they threaten to turn him evil.Stiles is gonna go through the Killer Frost story line from The Flash basically. But you don't have to watch the flash the read this story.i suck at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for so long and i finally deciding to try and write it. This is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if its not that good.

**Four months ago**

Kira stabs her katana through the Nogitsune’s chest and he falls down on his knees looking paler than ever. He looks up and starts laughing “It’s too late, you can’t stop it”

“What?” Scott asks, his voice wavering.

Just as he was about to say something else there is a big explosion from outside “What did you do!” Scott yells. The Nogitsune keeps laughing as his face starts to crack and he falls to the floor turning into dust.

Stiles staggered back, suddenly feeling a wave of dizziness. He looked around the room, everything was suddenly blurry. The last thing he remembers is an awful coldness and someone screaming his name, then everything went black.

**Present day**

Stiles jumps in his jeep and quickly drives to Lydia’s lake house. Scott accidently turned a freshman named Liam yesterday and today was a full moon, so they had Kira tell him there was a party to trick him into coming so that they can restrain him so he doesn’t hurt anybody. Stiles wished they didn’t have to deal with anymore supernatural drama, but Beacon Hills wouldn’t be Beacon Hills without it.

You see, four months ago everyone’s lives changed for the worse. The nemeton sent out a burst of energy; no doubt caused by the Nogitsune to complicate everyone’s lives even more, that gave some of the Beacon Hills residents supernatural abilities. Though these abilities they have been given are not like the usual ones possessed by supernatural creatures, they are the kind of powers you’d see in a comic book. On top of that they recently found out that Kate Argent is still alive and is now a were-jaguar thanks to Peter scratching her.

A little while after the Nogitsune was defeated Stiles found out that he was affected by the nemeton explosion. At first, he thought he was getting a cold but in turns out it was something more.

 ***flashback***  
Stiles just got back from school, as he walked through the door he saw his dad sitting at the table going through case files. “Hey dad” Stiles greeted. His dad looked up from what he was reading and smiled “Hey Stiles, I thought you were going to Scott’s house after school.” his dad asked. “I was but I’ve been having hot and cold flashes all day and I just want to go to bed, I think I may be getting a cold.”

Stiles trudged up the stairs and threw his bag on the floor by his desk. He put his pajamas on then climbed into bed when he heard a knock on the door. His dad came in carrying a bowl of soup. “Thanks dad” he said when his dad handed it to him. “Feel better, if you need anything I’ll be downstairs.” His dad said as he walked out of his room.

He lifted the spoon to his mouth and just as he put the spoonful in his mouth he noticed that it was all ice. Shocked, he looked down at the bowl to notice that it was also all ice. What the hell? He got up, suddenly feeling better and set the bowl and spoon on his desk only to notice that there was frost coming out of his hands. Freaked out he suddenly ran to the bathroom kicking the door closed on his way in. He stared at himself in the mirror for a couple seconds processing what just happened then looked down at his hands still producing a little bit of frost and started counting his fingers. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9….10, this was real. No, no, no, no, no, he was starting to freak out. He never wanted powers, he was the human of the pack, could he still be classified as a human? Just cause the nemeton gave him powers doesn’t mean he isn’t human anymore right? His hands started trembling and his heart started pounding really fast, his breaths were coming in sharp and shallow and everything started to get blurry. He was having a panic attack.

He slowly sank to the floor and put his knees to his chest keeping is hands out in front of him. He doesn’t know how long he sat there before he heard a knock on the door. “Stiles are you ok in there?” his dad asked. Stiles quickly gathered his thoughts and replied “yeah dad I’ll be out in a minute.” He looked at his hands and found frost still coming out of them. He focused hard on trying to make it stop, feeling the way the frost made his hands feel and trying to gain control over it. Once it finally stopped he stood up and looked around, making sure he didn’t freeze anything on the floor. With one final took in the mirror he opened the door only to see his dad standing there with a worried expression on his face. “Are you ok?” his dad asked. “Yeah dad, I’m fine” he replied casually, hoping his dad didn’t notice anything off about him. With that he walked back into his room and closed the door. He deciding he didn’t want anyone to know about this, at least not yet.  
* **flashback ended***

He arrived at the Lake house and walked in through the door, everyone was standing there except Kira and Liam who are on their way. “So how are we going to do this?” he asked.

“I have a plan” Scott replied

“Let’s hope it’s better than your last one” Stiles said remembering how Scott kidnapped Liam and taped him up in his bathtub. “Oh, by the way I looked into Liam’s past and found out why he got kicked out of his old school, apparently he got in a fight with a teacher and he attacked his car with a crowbar.” Stiles explained showing them a picture of the car that was smashed and dented with the words “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT” scratched across the passenger sides.

 

 

When Liam arrives, he gets angry when he sees everyone standing there. They try to explain the situation to him again and he asks what they all are. He then turns to Stiles and askes “What are you?” Stiles stood staring at his for a couple seconds deciding the best way to reply to that.

“For a while I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil” he replies

“What are you now” he asks again. What was he now? Stiles asked himself, not knowing what to say to this question. He wasn’t the Nogitsune anymore but he also wasn’t exactly human anymore either. He suddenly realized everyone was staring at him waiting for an answer so he quickly replied with “Better?”

Liam then notices the chains on the coffee table and asks if they’re for him.

“They’re for me” Malia says flashing her blue werewolf eyes.

Liam is getting angry now because they keep telling him he is a werewolf and the moon will affect him “Full moons already out”

“And your starting to feel something aren’t you?” Scott asks

“I feel like I’m surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nut jobs” he growls. “You guys are out of your freaking minds! I don’t know how you did that eye thing! And I don’t care! IM WALKING OUT THE DOOR RIGHT NOW AND IF ANY OF YOU TRY TO STOP ME I SWEAR TO GOD IM GONNA- AHHHH” he screams clutching his ears hearing all the noises around him.

Scott listens in and hears a bunch of people outside “did you tell someone about this?” Lydia asks

“my friend Mason” Liam grunts, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed “you said it was a party”

“And who did Mason invite?” Stiles asked

“Everyone” Kira cuts in looking out the window to see a bunch of people heading to the door.

Liam is starting to transform and starts scratching the floor “Get him off the floor!” Lydia yells remembering what her mom said about the scratches earlier. “We need to get him to the boat house” Scott says ask he and Kira pick him up off the floor and begin leading him away.

Stiles is standing in the corner of the room when suddenly Malia falls over and begins and begins turn “Stiles” she growls. Oh no, Stiles leads her down to the basement “What am I supposed to do about the people?” Lydia asks

“Who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?” Stiles replies

“What? Me, obviously”

“So, throw a party” he says before he leaves with Malia

Lydia opens the door “Are we at the right place for the party” they ask. Lydia hesitates a bit before she forces a smile and replies “Absolutely” they all cheer and walk in her house.

Stiles fastens restraints of Malia while deep in thought. What if he will have to be restrained like this if he turns evil? Not that he wants to turn evil but he feels like the Nogitsune had to of possessed him for a reason. What if it saw that he had a darkness in him which would make him a perfect host? What if him becoming- he was pulled out of his thoughts by Malia screaming at him “Leave!”

“No Malia I’m not going anywhere”

“Stiles, please go”

“It’s ok I hate parties, it’s a social anxiety thing, you every had a panic attack?”

“I’m having one now” she groans as she reaches her claws out at him.

“Breath, ok I’m not going to leave you”

“What if I hurt you?” she asks

“You’re not going to” he reassures her

“But I want to” she struggles “I want to crush your face, I want to tear it, I want to feel your bones crack between my hands!”

“Surprisingly enough you’re not the first person to ever say something like that” he tells her “I’m not leaving you ok, I’m not going to let you hurt anyone”  
The restraints start to break causing stiles to panic. What if she gets out and attacks him and he loses control and hurts her, he can’t really control his powers as it is let alone if someone was attacking him.

“You’re not going to have a choice” she says and starts growling at him and gets one hand free.

“Malia, I know you can hear me just listen to my voice.”

“Listen to mine” she growls “Run!”

“I’m not going to run, because I don’t think you’re going to hurt me. And I think that maybe you’re so afraid of hurting me, because of what you did to your family. I know what that’s like, when I was possessed by the Nogitsune I remember everything I did, and the worst part is I remember liking it, because I felt powerful, I felt fearless, and most of all in control. But when I came through it I learned something else, control is over ratted.” He unchains Malia and she starts to attack him but then she gains control “you did it” he says and then pulls her in for a hug.

 

The pack all arrive at Scott’s house after he brought Liam home because Lydia says she knows the key to break the code. After they all walk in and settle down on the couch Lydia pulls out her laptop, inputs the word ALLISON and hits the enter key on her laptop. A list of names and numbers scroll down the screen.

SEAN WALCOTT 250  
DAVID WALCOTT 250  
CRISTINA WALCOTT 250  
MICHAEL WALCOTT 250  
LYDIA MARTIN 20  
SCOTT MCALL 25  
DEMARCO MONTANA 250  
DEREK HALE 15  
CARRIE HUDSON 500  
KAYLEN BETTCHER 250  
KIRA YUKIMURA 6  
ELIAS TOWN 250  
FRANKIE KANE 20  
MIECZYSLAW STILINSKI 24

They all were looking at the screen in shock. “What is this” Scott asked still looking at the screen. “It’s a list of all the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills, and we’re all on it” Lydia replies

“I’m not on it” Malia quickly intervenes

“Not yet, this is only one third of the list” Lydia informed them

“Stiles are you related to someone supernatural who lives in Beacon hills?” Kira asks gesturing to the last name on the list.

Stiles gaped at her not knowing what to say. Was this how they were going to find out about his powers, he wasn’t ready for them to know yet. He knew they wouldn’t think of him as a freak or whatever, because they could all be considered freaks by ‘normal’ people. But he just doesn’t want them to be afraid of him or look at him differently. His biggest fear is that he is going to remind them of the Nogitsune now that he has powers.

“That’s his real name.” Scott cuts in, looking at the screen, then his best friend, and back at the screen. OH NO stiles thought, he could feel the panic creeping up on him and knew some of the pack could sense it too because Derek was looking at him in curiosity. He really hoped they weren’t putting the pieces together.

“So why is his name on the list I though he was human” Malia added

“Maybe he secretly has powers and hasn’t told us about them” Scott jokes. Stiles heart starts beating faster and he hopes they don’t notice.

“What?!” he chokes out, trying to control his breathing without making in noticeable, so he doesn’t have a panic attack.

“Woah calm down Stiles, it was a joke.” Reassured Scott. He knew that Stiles was still sensitive regarding the whole Nogitsune situation, and mentioning him having powers probably brought back memories.

“I know right! Me, skinny defenceless Stiles having powers! Crazy right! He exclaimed trying his best to sound like he wasn’t panicking. “But if you did you would tell us right?” Derek questions.

“Of course.” Stiles lies focusing on keeping his heart beat steady, but Derek still looked unsure. “But why is he on the list?” Malia asks

“Maybe because he was possessed by the Nogitsune. I mean it was a pretty powerful supernatural creature.” Kira suggests. They all seem to consider this and accept it “I’ll ask my mom about it tomorrow” she adds.

“Ok” Stiles hesitated. It was a miracle he got through that without completely freaking out. At least the pack still don’t know his secret….yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The Walcotts were first, at least the first they know about. Four murders: Sean, his brother, and their parents. They were killed by a professional assassin called The Mute. His weapon of choice is a military tomahawk, but then The Mute was killed by Peter Hale after he tried to blow up Derek with a Claymore mine. Next was Demarco, he delivered a keg to the party at Lydia’s lake house and got decapitated outside his car. And then last night, 23 year old, Carrie Hudson.

Stiles shows his dad a printout of the Deadpool. “It’s a Deadpool, a list of supernatural creatures” explains Scott “this is only part of it, the rest still has to be decoded.” The sheriff scans the list “who found this list?”

“Lydia” Stiles reply’s

“How?”

“She wrote it. Actually, she transcribed it without realizing it”

“Banshee?” he questions

“Banshee” Stiles confirms

The sheriff looks adown at the list again “Care to explain why you’re on this list Stiles? You’re not supernatural, at least not that I’m aware of” he says looking up at them as if for confirmation.

“No, he’s not supernatural we think it’s because he was possessed by the Nogitsune” Scott states

“What are these numbers next to the names?” he asks

“We’re getting to that” Stiles says and proceeds to explain how the code was broken with a cipher key.

“Like a key word?” he asks

“It was actually a name.”

“Allison.” Scott adds looking sad

Stiles felt really guilty seeing how hurt Scott looked. What the Nogitsune did he could not undo sadly. Scott kept telling him it wasn’t his fault and he doesn’t blame him. But he still blames himself, even though he was split from the Nogitsune he was still sort of linked to him. After the Nogitsune died he started getting memories of everything it did after they were split. He remembers killing Allison and remembers liking it. “Her name broke a third of the list” Stiles breaks the silence.

“And uh.. we think there’s two other cipher keys” Scott adds

“Which will give us the rest of the names”

Stiles and Scott both explain that Lydia is at the Lake house and has been all weekend trying to find the other two key words.

“Sean, David, Cristina, Michael and Demarco, were werewolf’s, but we don’t know about Carrie or any of the others on the list. But Deaton said the nemeton would draw supernatural creatures here.”

“Here being Beacon Hills or Beacon County?” the sheriff asks “The population of Hills is just under 30,000-“

“And dropping” Stiles interrupts. His dad gives him a look that says ‘shup up’.

“But if were talking Beacon County its closer to 500,000. How many werewolf’s, banshees, kitsunes, whatever the hell else is out there are we talking about”

“There’s the people affected by the nemeton, they could possibly be on that list too” Scott adds making Stiles’ breath catch in his throat, hoping they don’t connect the dots and find out he was affected explaining why he was on the Deadpool.

He writes down M’s and K’s next to the number to represent how much they are worth. “We think someone is financing this using the money stolen from the Hale vault.”

“Someone who wants every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills dead.” Says Scott

“So, a coded list goes out and professional assassins somehow get these lists and the keys. And then they go after the people on this list, they being killers with no mouths, tomahawks, thermal cut wire that can take your heat off.” Sheriff confirmed.

“Does that mean someone is going to try to kill Stiles.” The sheriff asks worriedly, he doesn’t know what he’d do if anything happened to his son.

“No, we are going to protect him, trust me nothing is going to happen to him.” Scott reassures him.

Stiles notices the murder pictures on his father’s desk “What is this mark?” he asks gesturing to the weird shaped stab marks. “We’re still waiting for the report. But how did the killer know Demarco would be at the party?” he asks

“Everyone knows he delivers kegs to teenagers for a little extra cash.” Scott explained which made them realize whoever ordered the keg killed him.

“It was someone at the party”

“A student” Scott concludes

 

 

 

Lydia and Malia are in the art room. Lydia is trying to get a banshee prediction but it’s difficult with Malia’s head right above her shoulder. “Please stop hovering.” She stresses

“I’m not hovering I’m waiting. Draw something, write something, we need to know who else is on that list.” Malia protests

‘Ugh’ she thinks. “You mean you need to know if you’re on the list” Lydia corrected.

“If someone is coming to take my head off then I’d like to know.”

“Can you please just sit down you’re making my nervous” she pleads and closes her eyes trying to focus. All she can here is this sort of cracking sound, like ice, it sounds like it’s spreading. She puts her pencil to the paper and- “Lydia” Malia interrupts.

Her pencil skids on the paper “What?” she asks annoyed. “Oh my god what?!”

“Maybe we need help, from another banshee”

“Meredith”

 

 

 

Stiles, Scott and Kira are looking at all the Lacrosse sticks trying to find the one with a blade after Stiles figured out the killer is on the team. They’ve basically searched them all and haven’t found anything and Scott is starting to get frustrated. “This” Scott says gesturing to all the Lacrosse sticks laying on the table “This is pointless, most of the team players have their own gear.”

“Maybe we should just try to get the game cancelled” Kira suggests.

“The game is the best way to catch him red handed” Scott says

“But what if he’s red handed because his hands are covered in the blood of the person that he stabbed to death. Which by the way could be either of you, Liam or me!” Stiles says, raising his voice.

“How do they even know about me?” Kira question, which leads Stiles to question how they even know about him if he’s on there for the reason he thinks he’s on there. He’s never told anyone about his powers and he doesn’t even use them unless it’s an accident and he loses control.

“They know about everyone.” Scott says thoughtfully.

“I think Kira’s right, we should cancel the game.” He says even though he knows they will have a hard time convincing couch to cancel it. “I’m not afraid” Scott says.

“Neither am I” Kira chimes in.

“Well I’m terrified! I don’t have powers like you guys to protect myself.” Stiles lies “These guys are professional killers, it’s their profession! One of them has a thermal cut wire that cuts heads off. Who knows what else they have.” He’s not so sure a thermal cut wire would do much to him seeing how he would probably freeze it. But he’s pretty sure he can still get stabbed and he really doesn’t feel like getting stabbed today.

“We’ll protect you, and Liam because he isn’t good at controlling his powers yet.” Scott reassures him.

 

 

 

Violet and Garret are in the chemistry lab mixing up wolfsbane “That’s wolfsbane?” Garret asks gesturing to the yellow contents in the beaker Violet is holding. “I thought it was purple.”

“Not this species, which is very rare, and very expensive.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Don’t screw up?” he asks

“Don’t miss” she corrects “All you have to do is nick them, it works fast….even on an Alpha.”

“Whe're going to do this again?” he asks annoyed

“I’m just saying I don’t know why we’re going after a beta when there’s an alpha on the field. Or Stiles, he’s the second highest on the list.” She figured Mieczyslaw had to be Stiles because she knew that wasn’t the sheriff's name.

“Because an entire pack of alphas went after Mccall and he was the one left standing, and we don’t even know what Stilinsk is, all we know if he was possessed by a Nogitsune.”

“It’s a lot of money.” she adds

“So is the beta.” He says as they put wolfsbane on the blade in his Lacrosse stick.

 

 

 

Lydia and Malia walk down the hall trying to figure out how to talk to Meredith when her whole family is dead. “Maybe we can go back to the art room, or music room.” Malia suggests

“I’m not plucking piano strings for two hours waiting for some supernatural aspiration.” She says annoyed

“Fine! What else do banshees do?” Malia asks

“You think I know? I can’t just turn this on. I’m not like you guys, I don’t have claws or glowing eyes or super senses. I just have voices in my head.” She says frustrated and walks away down the hall.

She starts to hear that sound again, like ice is spreading. She looks around and sees ice in the side of a door going into a classroom. She slowly walks up the door and opens it, walking inside. Its freezing in there, she shivers and pulls her sweater closer to her. She looks around and sees ice covering all the walls and then she sees someone standing a couple feet away from her with their back turned so she couldn’t see their face. This person had white hair and she could tell he was a guy. He suddenly spoke, but his voice sounded inhuman and twisted. “I’ve been waiting for you Lydia.” He then suddenly turns around and throws something at her and it stabs her in the stomach, she looks down and sees that it was an icicle he threw at her and blood is pouring out of the wound painfully so she tries to stop it with her hands.

“Lydia!” someone screams and suddenly she snaps out of it and realizes Malia is in front of her shaking her shoulders “Are you ok, I’ve been calling your name for like two minutes.” She says worriedly

Lydia looks down at her stomach and hands and sees that there is no blood or wound. She realizes she is kneeling on the floor and quickly stands up. She looks around the room and sees everything is normal, there is no ice on the walls or door, the sound is gone, and so is the person with the white hair. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Lydia says.

“Did you have a banshee thing?” she asks

“If by ‘thing’ you mean premonition, then yeah, but not about what we’re looking for.” Lydia says, still looking around the room in shock.

“Then what was it about?”

“I don’t know.” She whispers. She is staring in the spot where she saw the guy with the white hair, she didn’t get a good look at his face when he turned around, she just remembers seeing a glimpse at glowing icy blue eyes. But she didn’t think he was a werewolf, they weren’t the same shade of blue. They were lighter and if possible, scarier.

“The Sheriff called, Meredith is there and says she’s looking for you.” Malia says.

 

 

 

 

“Let’s go! Let’s go! Come on!” Coach yells as the game is soon going to start. Scott comes running in front of him. “Hey Mccall, I said get your ass out on the field.”

“But coach Liam’s leg is still hurting and I don’t think he should play. Neither should Stiles, he’s hurt too.” Scott says trying to think of an excuse to why Stiles can’t play either so that the killer can’t get to him. “He uh… fell down the stairs…earlier and I think he sprained his ankle” he lies trying his best to sound convincing but he knows he’s not doing a very good job by the look on coach’s face.

“Liam said he was fine and I saw Stilinski not two minutes ago and he looked didn’t have a limp.” Coach says dryly

“As captain, I’m suggesting they sit out the game”

Coach laughs in his face “And of president of the United States I’m vetoing that suggestion” he says sarcastically.

“What if they get hurt” Scott argues just as Liam catches a ball that was whipped at him. “Oh, he plays. Get on the field Mccall.”

 

The game begins and Stiles, Scott and Kira are walking along the field.  
“Why do I feel like this is going to end badly?” Kira asks.

“Because it usually does” Stiles says

“Kira you keep an eye on Liam, I’ll keep an eye on Stiles, and keep watch for Garret.” Scott says as he runs off the join in the game.

“I’m just gonna play Lacrosse and pretend like someone isn’t possibly going to try to kill me tonight.” Stiles says casually.

 

 

Stiles and some other guy are right in front of each other and Stiles realizes that he is very buff for a high school student. “You know steroids are illegal in the United States, right? You got a lot of facial hair for teenager. What are you on, seriously?” he distracts just as coach blows the whistle. He grabs the ball with his net and runs throwing it to Kira who catches it. She starts running igoring how coach is yelling at her to pass it. ‘please pass it’ Stiles thinks, knowing she is going to get in trouble from coach if she doesn’t. she whips the ball in the net and it gets in, everyone starts cheering. “Yukimura! Get over here!” Coach yells. She runs over to him smiling “Take a seat your benched for the rest of the game”

“What why?!”

“You didn’t pass”

“I had an open shot.” Kira protests.

“The play was for you to pass, this scrimmage is about team work Yukimura, so, your benched” he says pointing to the benches.

Great, just great.

Liam is running across the field and collides with Brett, they both fall the ground and Liam yells in pain. Everyone comes running towards them “Back off!” Coach yells at everybody. Scott and Stiles lift Liam from the ground. “How hard did you hit him?” Scott asks.

“I didn’t, he hit me.” Liam corrects showing them him his dislocated arm. Stiles looks away in disgust. “Close your eyes.” Scott says before he discreetly pops it back in place. This must mean Brett is a werewolf, or he could be something else, but most likely a werewolf.

Scott hears the sound of a blade and looks around in fear “Are you cut, did Garret cut you.” He asks worriedly

“No, I’m ok.” He reassures Scott.

“Then he missed.”

“What do you mean.” Liam asks

“It’s you Liam, you’re the one he’s after.” Scott tells him. “I’ll go convince coach to let me sit out.” Liam says as he walks off.

 

 

Stiles is walking to the locker room to get his water bottle he forgot there when his phone buzzes. He looks at his phone and sees a text from Lydia he opens it and reads:

Unlocked part two of the Deadpool

KATE ARGENT 12  
NOSHIKO YUKIMURA 5  
JOANNE MCLAUGHLIN 1  
STEVE GRACE 1  
TOM HILL 1  
BRETT TALBOT 1  
REED SCHALL 250  
RICHARD BENEFIELD 250  
JACK MARSLAND 250  
JOYWALDROP 250  
CHERYL CALIX 250  
JORDAN PARRISH 5

He texts back: send this to Scott

He doesn’t think Garret is going after Liam, he’s going after Brett. Stiles sees the first aid officer unconscious in the hallway and quickly runs to make sure he’s ok and then goes into the locker room and sees Brett laying on the floor unconscious. He then feels someone wrap a wire around his throat and pull. He knows it’s supposed to be hot but it doesn’t really feel hot, it almost feels good?

“He said we shouldn’t try, but now I got you, I’m going to get lots of money, but what are you?” She preaches.

Stiles pulls at the wire with his hands, frost coming off them making the wire shatter in his hands and fall to the ground. She stares at him in shock and fear and he then put his hand out sending frost at her which makes her fly backwards hitting a wall and falling unconscious. Stiles started to approach her, frost still coming out of his hands when he heard someone running this way. He quickly stopped the frost from coming out of his hands and kicked the shattered wire under the shelfs before anyone saw it and started asking question. Scott runs through the door, stops and looks around in confusion. “What happened.” He asked.

“I don’t know I found them like this.” He lied, gesturing to the unconscious bodies of Violet and Brett.

“I think you should call your dad.” Scott says, still looking around.

“Yeah”

 

 

 

 

When they arrive at the animal clinic they put Brett on a table because he starts having a seizure and yellow stuff is coming out of his mouth.  
“Hey doc, what the hell is happening to him.” Stiles asks as he struggles to hold him down.

“He was poisoned by a rare wolfsbane. I need to make an insision and you need to hold him as still as possible.” Deaton explains

“Hey, Derek, how about a little werewolf strength.” He says

“Yeah I’m not the only one here with werewolf strength” Derek argues .

“If you can’t hold him still the insision might kill him.” Deaton says seriously.

“I think he’s slipping, I don’t think I can hold him.” Stiles struggles. Brett sits up and pushes them all away, Stiles feels Brett’s claws sink into his skin and they all fall to the floor.

He discreetly looks at his arm where he felt the scratch and sees a sheer sheet of ice go over it making the cut disappear. ‘Well that’s new’, stiles thought to himself. He never actually tested exactly what his powers could do, he just knew he could produce ice, and now knows he can heal too.

Stiles quickly gets up and sees Brett standing up, then Peter punches him in the face, knocking him out. “I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself.” He says.

“Yeah maybe more than a little” Derek adds. Looking down at his scratch mark that hasn’t healed yet,

Stiles notices Brett isn’t breathing. “Hey doc, I don’t think he’s breathing.” Stiles reported. Both him and Deaton crouch on the floor and Deaton cuts into his chest releasing a yellow mist of wolfsbane.

“Is he ok?” stiles asks cautiously.

“I think he’ll be fine, but he will probably be out for a while.” Deaton noted while Derek looked down at his arm again to finally see it healing.

Brett starts muttering ‘the sun, the moon, the truth’ and Deaton says its Budest.

“Satomi” Peter growls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any science related things may be wrong idk I'm not very good at science

Sheriff Stilinski was currently investigating the locker room where violet attacked one of the lacrosse players, Brett Talbot. According to Stiles this guy is on the second part of the Deadpool which is why he was targeted. What he doesn’t understand is how they were both knocked unconscious. From what his son told him they were both like that when he showed up, but then that means someone else was here, the question is who?

 

 So Brett was unconscious by the benches, which was caused by Violet poisoning him. But then violet was unconcious against the wall about ten feet away holding something that looked like part of a broken necklace in her hand. So, whoever was here before Stiles knocked her out, and if he was right she probably attacked them with whatever was in her hand causing it to be broken.

 

“Sheriff, come over here I think I found something!” the CSI yelled. He walked over to her and kneeled down beside her in front of the lockers. She was sweeping something from under the locker with her hand, when it was all out he could clearly see it was broken pieces of something. Then it dawned on him, he quickly pulled the think that was in violets hand out of his pocket and placed it next to the broken pieces.

 

“It’s a thermal cut wire.” The sheriff concluded.

 

“How did it break?” the CSI asked.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

The CSI picks it up and examins it more closely. “It looks like it just shattered, which it impossible considering what its made out of. It’s as if its elements completely changed.” She explains, clearly astound. Well, the sheriff thought to himself, impossible is just another Tuesday for Beacon Hills.

“Let’s go back to the station and run some tests on it.” The sheriff says. The CSI quickly puts it in a plastic bag and they walks past the security tape and towards the schools exit.

 

 

~~

 

“Dude, we can’t miss another day of school.” Scott tells Stiles on their way to first period.

 

“Why not, I mean we have to tell Parrish his name is on the Deadpool.”

 

“Why can’t you go after school and tell him?” Scott asks

 

“I’m pretty sure he’ll want to know as soon as possible that he’s on a hit list. You know, from experience.” Stiles adds in.

 

Just as they are about to walk into class Mason comes running up to Scott with a worried expression on his face. “Hey have you guys seen Liam anywhere? We went on a run this morning and I lost him, he hasn’t been answering my texts either.”

 

Scott looks down at his phone “No sorry I haven’t seen him, I sent him a text this morning but he hasn’t replied either.” Panic started to bubble up in Scott’s chest. What if something happened to Liam? You couldn’t be too careful these days especially since there are professional killers out there targeting the supernatural.

 

“I’m gonna go ask coach if he’s seen him, tell me if he texts back.” Maison says and then takes off in the direction of coach’s office.

 

Scott calls Liam, and it going to voice mail. Damn it. He then calls again and it picks up “Liam?” he asks worriedly.

 

“Sounds like you already know the answer to that Scott.” Garrett answers, Scott looks at Stiles and Lydia nervously before replying “Where is he?”

 

“Come on, like I’m actually gonna tell you that.”

 

“I’ll give you the money.” He says, which earns him confused looks from Stiles and Lydia.

 

“Yeah, you will. But that’s not gonna get you Liam back, you’re gonna have to put in a little more effort than that.”

 

“What do you want?” Scott asks, clearly frustrated.

 

“The money and Violet, or you never see violet again. Meet me outside by the school buses, and come alone.” Garrett says before he hangs up.

 

Scott quickly puts his phone in his pocket and starts heading towards the exit. “Hey where are you going?” Stiles asks.

 

“To get Liam back.”

 

“I thought you didn’t want to miss anymore school.”

 

“This is an exception, I can’t let anything happen to Liam.” He quickly replies before turning left and out of their sight. Just then the school bell rings, both Stiles and Lydia sigh before walking into class.

 

 

~~~

 Scott walks up the school buses looking out for Garrett, he can hear his heart beat so he knows he’s in between the last two buses. He really hopes Garrett didn’t do anything bad to Liam, if anything happened to him he feels like that could be on him because an alfa is supposed to protect their pack members. He walks in between the buses with caution, looking around to make sure that no one is around and faces Garrett. “Ok, what do you want.” He asks. “Want me to go to Stilinski I can do that, or I can talk to my father he’s and FBI agent.

 

Garrett smiles briefly before his face hardens again “You think I want you talking to anyone with a badge? I’m not getting help from a werewolf because I want him to talk to someone.”

 

“Then what am I supposed to do?”

 

“They’re transferring Violet to a federal facility, you’re not gonna let that happen.” He says, pointing the bottom of his Lacrosse stick at him.

 

“How?”

 

“They’re gonna put her in a car, were gonna follow, we get ahead of it, you stop it.”

 

“You want me to attack a car? That’s your plan?!” Scott asks in disbelief and anger.

 

“You’re and alpha, if you can’t stop one little car, then one little beta is going to die. I stabbed your boy with a blade dipped in wolfsbane, and once it gets to the heart, bad things happen.” He says showing the blade in his Lacrosse stick.” He gestures for Scott to follow him “I hope you didn’t plan on going to school today.”

 

~~

 

At the sheriff’s station, Noah sits in front of Violet at the interrogation table “Where did you get this?” he asks, showing her a container with the shattered wire. Just then the door swings open and agent Mccall walks in “You sent over a dozen murders.” He says, glaring at her.

 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m just a student.” She denies without missing a beat.

 

Mccall looks at Noah and says “Maybe we should call her parents then.” Before looking at Violet again and correcting himself “Ah, no that’s right, you don’t have any parents. That’s why they call you the orphans.” She glares at him then looks down in her lap, coughing a couple times before curling in on herself trying to get warm. “Whys it so cold in here?” she shivers.

 

Stilinski gives her a weird look “Its not cold.” He says

 

“Whatever. I don’t suppose either of you have a blanket?”

 

“Can you go get her a blanket?” Noah asks the FBI agent, noticing how Violets lips have gotten a blue tinge to them. Rafael shoots them both a disapproving looks before exiting the room.

 

Now that it’s just them two Noah is glad to finally be able to ask the questions he wants to ask. “What happened in the locker room?”

 

“Ask your son.”

 

“What, Stiles wasn’t there.” He argues

 

“You should talk to your son sheriff, he’s clearly been keeping things from you.”

 

He pauses for a few seconds thinking about what she just said. Why would Stiles lie saying he wasn’t there? But there is also a possibility that she’s lying. “Who else was there then, besides you Brett and supposedly Stiles.?”

 

“No one.”

 

“Then who knocked you out?”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“What?” he asks in disbelief “Stiles, knocked you out? Aren’t you supposed to be like a professional assassin or something? How did he manage to knock you out?”

 

“That’s what I’d like to know sheriff. He’s definitely not a werewolf, I can tell you that.”

 

“He’s human.”

 

“Then tell me, why is he on the Deadpool? Cause I can assure you if he was human he’d be dead right now, but the thermal wire didn’t work on him.”

 

“What?” he asks, his voice shaking. “You tried to kill my son! I’m going to kill you!”

 

“What?” he asks, his voice shaking. “You tried to kill my son! I’m going to kill you!”

 

“It’s a shame it didn’t work, he’s worth a lot of money.” She taunts

 

He quickly gets up from his seat, furious “That’s it I’m gonna-“

 

The door quickly slams open revealing agent Mccall with a blanket in hand. “What’s all the yelling about.” He asks, free hand on his gun.

 

“She threatened my son.” He half lies, because he knows if he said she tried to kill Stiles he would write him down as a witness and ask why he didn’t come forward earlier. Plus, he’s not even one hundred percent sure he was actually there. He needs to remember to ask Stiles about it next time he sees him.

 

“Well we don’t have to worry about her much longer, she’s being sent to a federal facility in a couple hours.” Mccall replies, walking over and putting the blanket over her “Don’t get too comfy, you won’t be here long.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, exams and school stuff just got in the way but I will try and update more often now.

“Where’s Scott?” Malia asks as Stiles and Lydia sit down in their usual seats in math class.

 

 “Somethings wrong with Liam so he went to go find him.” Stiles answers, pulling his binder out of his backpack and placing it on his desk. Malia nods her head in understanding before turning her head in the direction of heels clicking on the floor through the door way.

 

A middle-aged lady with shoulder length black hair, glasses, and about five-inch heels walked through the door looking murderous. “Alright, alright, quiet. Your normal teacher isn’t here today so I will be your supply.” She says putting her red purse on the floor, picking up a piece of chalk and then proceeding to write her name on the board. MS ANDREWS.

 

“Now I will not tolerate any talking or foolishness.” She pauses looking around at the class “Now it is to my understanding that you were learning domain and range, your teacher asked me to review it with you.” She then drew a graph on the black board and then started talking about how to identify the range.

 

Stiles learned over to Lydia “What’s her deal?” he whispered resulting in her shushing him to be quiet. He then looks over at Malia to find her looking wildly around the classroom. “Malia, you good?” he asks.

 

She locks eyes with him “Someone’s calling my name.”

 

“What?”

 

Malia shoves all her stuff in her bag, grabbing it then quickly getting up and speed walking out the door. “Hey!” Ms. Andrews yells.

 

Stiles makes a move to get up, worried about Malia. But Ms. Andrews shoots him a look almost daring him to get up too, so he slowly lowers himself back into his seat. He’s nervously tapping his foot up and down worried about Malia when suddenly his phone vibrates in his pocket.

 

He discreetly pulls out his phone and sees a text from Malia.

 

**Malia: Helping Derek track someone. Talk to u after school.**

Stiles smiles and puts his phone in his pocket, quickly glancing at Lydia who was copying down notes, before zoning back in on what was happening in class.

 

 

 

~~

 

 

“There’s a stop sign half a mile ahead.” Garret tells Scott while they’re in the car going to stop the car that has Violet.

 

“So, I take out the tires…… with my claws?”

 

“Teeth, claws, heat vision, whatever _._ Just stop them.” Garret says slowly approaching the van which is already knocked over.

 

“Stop, stop the car! Scott yells and jumps out of the car running to the people on the floor. He sees the sheriff and goes to him making sure he’s ok.

 

Garret gets out of the car with his Lacrosse stick and looks for Violet in the upset car, he sees scratch marks all over her “Violets dead.” Scott tells him, not hearing a heartbeat coming from her body.

 

“Scott” the sheriff looks at him “they’re still here, they’re still here.” Then out of the woods comes a tall berserker. It clenches its fist and looks straight and Garret.

 

“You want me? Come on come and get me!” he yells slashing his lacrosse stick with the blade out. “Yeah that’s right, you’re not so big, you’re not so big!” he taunts. Then all of a sudden one of the creatures come up behind him and stabs him in the side, causing him to fall over holding his hands over his wound. Garrett slowly gets up and runs into the woods.

 

Scott goes running after him, but one of the berserkers hits him over the head. And then the world goes black.

 

 

~~

 

 

The teacher is still talking even though its obvious no one is paying attention, maybe except a couple over achievers in the front. Stiles must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knows he’s being waken by shouting.

 

“I was just texting my mom!” yells the magenta haired girl in the front. Stiles recognizes her, her name is Frankie, they went to elementary school together. By the sound of the argument she obviously was using her phone in class and the teacher didn’t like that very much. “Give me your phone or you’re getting detention!” yelled the supply.

 

“You can’t give me detention you’re a supply!”

 

“I can, and I will.” She challenged, holding her hand out for the phone “Hand it over.”

 

Frankie shoots out of her seat and not two seconds later the light pole from outside comes flying in through the window sending the teacher flying into the wall. The classroom erupts with chaos, everyone starts screaming and running out of the classroom except for Stiles and Lydia, who are watching Frankie carefully. Then it all clicks in Stiles’ head and he can’t believe he didn’t think about before, Frankie Kane, her name was on the Deadpool. He knew the name sounded familiar and was planning checking his old school yearbook to check her last name but he must have forgotten.

 

Frankie slowly clenches her hand, wrapping the pole around Ms. Andrews and tightening it. Though from the bleeding coming from her head and the way her neck is positioned, she is most likely already dead, if not almost. “Frankie?” Lydia calls carefully, trying to get her attention. She turns around and looks at her. “You need to stop, this isn’t you.”

 

“You don’t know anything about me Lydia, I’m not the same person I was in elementary school.” She growls

 

“Please Frankie- “Stiles gets cut off by Frankie lifting her hand in the air making a desk float in the air then come speeding towards them. They both duck just in time before the desk hit them.  “go! GO!” Stiles yells shoving Lydia towards the door and following right behind her. Once they make it to the hallway they hear police sirens from outside, someone having obviously called the police. Stiles silently hopes to God his dad isn’t here. Stiles pulls out his phone and clicks on Scott’s contact, pushing the call button. And rings for a couple seconds then goes to the answering machine. “Of course he’s not answering” Stiles groans “And it just so happens the only two pack members at school today are the ones useless in a fight.” He looks at Lydia “No offense”

 

“None taken.” she replies, slightly out of breath from the running, they are on their way to the locker room to look for anything that could be used in a fight. “I wish I had my baseball bat right now” he mutters “Its in my car.”

 

Once they reach the boys locker room (which no one is in because everyone ran from the school), Stiles and Lydia both grabbed baseball bats and crouched behind the shelves listening carefully.

 

 

 

 

~~

 

 

 

Scott slowly wakes up to see Deaton standing over him “I was actually hoping you would be out for a few more minutes.” He says. Scott looks down to see something sticking out of his side. “Scott” Argent slowly walks forward “this is gonna hurt.” He pulls the thing out of his side causing him to scream in pain and almost falls off the table. He slowly stands up panting, holding his side in pain. “Where’s my dad and the sheriff?” he asks

 

“They’re at the hospital, they’re both doing fine.” Deaton reassures.

 

“It was Kate, it was her and the berserkers.” Scott tells them

 

“We know, but they move fast, and they don’t leave tracks.” Argent says

 

“Scott, are you aware of what’s happening at the school?” Deaton asks him

 

“What?” Scott questions “What do you mean? What’s happening at the school?!” he asks, voice full of panic.

 

Deaton sighs “The schools been attacked, by a student.” He hesitates “With powers, nematon powers by the sounds of it.”

 

Scott freezes then quickly feels for his phone in his pockets. When he finds it, he pulls it out and quickly calls Stiles, who automatically picks up.

 

“Stiles! Are you guys ok?”

 

“Yeah me and Lydia are fine, Malia left at the beginning of class, said Derek needed her help. And Kira never came to school today.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“We’re in the locker room but were about to go look for her. Dude do you remember Frankie from elementary?”

 

“Yeah, and don’t do anything stupid you guys don’t have supernatural healing or powers to defend yourselves.”

 

“I know. Frankie’s the one who attacked the school, I think she killed the supply teacher. She has powers, she can like move things without touching them, like telekinesis.”

 

“Ok, I’m on my way be careful.”

 

“Did you find Liam?”

 

“No, not yet. I really hope it’s not too late.”

 

“Don’t worry Scott you’ll find him, he’ll be fine.” Stiles then hangs up the phone.

 

Scott looks over at Deaton and Argent. “Kate killed Violet and Garret got away, they were our only hopes at finding Liam.” Scott says on the verge of tears, if something happens to Liam he doesn’t know what he would do, it’s his fault that he got dragged into all this supernatural drama after all. “You go help at the high school, I’ll look for Liam, if I have any leads I’ll call you.” Argent says. With that Scott left on his way to help Stiles and Lydia.

 

 

~~

 

 

 

Stiles and Lydia slowly make their way out of the locker room, baseball bats in their hands. “Frankie!” Stiles calls “You don’t have to do this.” They turn the corner and come face to face with her, she then uses her powers to rip the front of a locker open and send it flying towards him. it hits him and causes him to fall on the floor. “Stiles!” Lydia yells. She then runs towards Frankie and swings her baseball bat, successfully hitting her in the jaw sending her stumbling back spitting blood out of her mouth. Stiles quickly gets to his feet and ponders, street light and lockers, but not a wooden baseball bat. Then it hits him, almost literally. She sends a vending machine towards them and they both duck “Metal” he mumbles

 

 

“What?” Lydia asks

 

“She can only control metal, like magneto.”  He says, she looks confused “from the X-men.” He elaborates.

 

Not a second later the front entrance doors swing open and police officers come rushing in. “Put your hands up!” one of them yells

 

Frankie puts up her hands and slowly turns around, she then lifts the cop car outside with her powers and brings it flying in through the window, hitting some of the officers. The officers standing then realizing what she could do fearfully raise their guns “No don’t shoot!” Stiles yells, but it’s too late, they started shooting at her. She raises her hands and the bullets freeze in mid-air, she then sends the bullets straight back to the officers hitting them, luckily, they are wearing bullet proof vests and have shields. She then lifts them all up, being police officers and obviously having metal on them somewhere and slams them against the walls. “Frankie stop!” Lydia yells

 

“I can’t stop” she growls “I killed the teacher they’re gonna send me to jail, I can’t go to jail.”

 

“You’re gonna be in even more trouble if you kill these people.” She gestures to the officers laying unconscious on the ground.

 

“But I want them all dead, I hate police officers. Always getting involved in other people’s business.” She slowly walks towards the unconscious bodies.

 

She rips the lockers off the wall on the left of her and sends them flying at Lydia, knocking her into a classroom and barricading her in.

 

“Lydia!” Stiles yells, but she doesn’t respond. He hopes she’s just unconscious.

 

“Why are you doing this?” he yells, heart hammering against his chest wildly

 

“You don’t understand what it’s like to have these powers, Stiles.

 

“Actually, I think I understand more than you think.” He says slowly walking towards her “Let’s just talk about this, just you and me, no one has to get hurt.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, everyone must die, it’s the only way.”

 

Just then the front doors bust open again and Scott comes in “Frankie please! Let’s just talk about this!” he yells

 

“What is it with you people and wanting to talk, don’t you understand. I don’t want to talk!” She yells then throws Scott and Stiles against the lockers. “Scott take anything off you that’s metal, she can only control metal.” Stiles says while taking his phone and keys out of his pocket and taking his sweater and throwing it across the hallway. Scott takes his jacket and throws it across the hall as well. Scott then gets up and runs at her with his claws out and throws her against the lockers slashing her arm in the process. Stiles charges at her with his baseball bat only to be hit in the face with his own phone he threw across the hallway a couple seconds ago. Frankie rips the locker door off its hinges and sends it at Scott causing him to fall on the floor. The door wraps around Scott and she clenches her fist tightening it restricting his breathing. He’s struggling to get it off but is slowly losing consciousness due to lack of oxygen.

 

“Hey Magneto!” Stiles yells. In a wave of panic, he throws his baseball bat at her hitting her in the head, ugh that was a stupid idea, he threw his only way of protecting himself at her. So, he does the only thing he can think of, runs.

 

‘ _You have another way of protecting yourself you know’_ a little voice in the back of his head whispers.

No, no, he can’t, he doesn’t want to use his powers. Man, that still sounds weird saying ‘his powers.’ Stiles stops running and looks around the corner, Scott’s unconscious and she’s advancing on him. Stiles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in and out. “For Scott” he whispers and walks around the corner focusing on that all too familiar tingling feeling in his hands. His heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his chest as he sees the frost comes out of his fingertips. It’s now or never he thinks, you can do this. He slowly lifts his arms up and pushes them out towards the magenta haired girl, shooting ice out of his hands right towards her. It hits her and she falls over, seemingly unconscious. Stiles quickly runs over and kneels down to check her pulse, but when he touches her skin thin crystals of ice crawl up her wrist where his fingers lie looking for a pulse. He quickly pulls away holding his hand he just touched her in his other hand looking fearfully between it and her wrist. He could see her chest moving up and down, so at least she was alive.

 

He abruptly stands up and makes his way over to Scott, he doesn’t look to be breathing. He doesn’t know what to do, he’s scared if he touches him he will accidently freeze him. He doesn’t have super strength, so he can’t remove the metal around him. Then it dawns on him, he could freeze the locker door, he doesn’t know if it would, but it’s worth a try if it could save Scott. He slowly places his hands over the door and slowly ice creeps its way out of his hands and over the metal like frost climbing a window in winter. It soon shatters underneath his hands, he quickly picks up the pieces and shoves them in a nearby garbage can. Hide the evidence, he thinks. “Scott” his voice breaks he still hasn’t started breathing yet, he remembers CPR from gym class but if afraid if he touches Scott he’ll freeze him to death. He then remembers his sweater on the floor and grabs it, putting it on Scott’s chest to create a barrier between his hands and Scott just in case. He starts compressions “1,2,3,4,5,6,7, - oh my god!” Scott shoots up and gasps for air “Scott” Stiles gets his attention “Are you ok? You stopped breathing for like two minutes.”

 

“Where is she?” he asks, still gasping for breaths.

 

“I knocked her out with my baseball bat. Then I guess being unconscious broke the metals hold on you.” Stiles lies, hoping it sounds more convincing to Scott then it does to him.

 

Scott looks at Frankie face down on the floor “What about Lydia?”

 

Stiles points the lockers in front of one of the classrooms “She’s in there, I think she’s unconscious. Can you move the lockers?”

 

Scott gets up and pushes the lockers out of the way with little trouble. Stiles and Scott both run to Lydia, Scott checks for a pulse “She’s alive” he breathes. Not a second later more police officers barge into the building, Stiles runs out of the classroom “In here! Help my friends hurt!” paramedics run into the room with a stretcher and put Lydia on it while the officers handcuff Frankie. “She can control metal.” Stiles tells them. “Those handcuffs aren’t going to do any good when she wakes up, you’re gonna have to put her somewhere where there’s no metal.” One of the paramedics injects her with a liquid, probably a sedative. That’s how they’ve been dealing with the people with powers these couple of months, they take them somewhere and put them in a medically induced coma till they find a way to deal with them. Stiles bets they’re probably experimenting on them too.

~~

 

 

 

Stiles and Scott stand outside as they put Lydia and the other unconscious officers in ambulances when an officer approaches them, Stiles recognizes him, he’s a friend of his dad “You sure you boys are ok?” he asks.

 

“Yeah, were ok. Where’s my dad?”

 

“He and your dad” he gestures to Scott “are in the hospital, the moving van was attacked. But they’re both ok and will probably be out tonight.” With that the officer left to get into his car and drives off.

 

Scott quickly pulls out his phone and calls Argent “Did you find him?” he asks

 

“No, I’ve been looking through the woods for the past half an hour but there’s no sign of him. Scott, I’m sorry.“

 

“Were not gonna find him.” Scott concludes

 

“There’s still time, Scott.”

 

Then Scott hears it, a roar echoing through the town. He turns his head in the direction of it “Liam” he whispers.

 

“Go find him.” Stiles tells him, and Scott runs off.

 

Stiles sighs and makes his way to his car, once he’s there he looks at himself in the rear-view mirror playing over in his head what just happened. He nearly froze someone, well if he would’ve kept his fingers on her he would’ve. His powers may have come in handy today, but that still doesn’t get rid of his fear of them. He wants them gone, but he hasn’t figured out how to do that yet. He’s been reading a bunch of books about magic and supernatural powers, but so far there’s nothing about how to get rid of freaky powers given by a tree trump. So, he’ll just have to keep looking, and suppressing his powers.

 

He doesn’t plan on telling the back about them anytime soon, or hopefully not ever if he can find a way to get rid of them before they find out. But he’s going to try and not think about that for now, right now he has to go see his dad at the hospital. He looks back at the road and starts driving towards the hospital.

 

Though before he looked away from the mirror, he swears his eyes flashed blue for a second, he brushes it off, maybe he’s just super sleep deprived and his minds playing tricks on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles woke with a start, looking around to see what woke him up and sees Malia sitting on his bed. “Malia?” he asks, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Hi” she whispers before leaning forward and gently kissing him on the lips. “I missed you.” She says before putting her arms around his neck and kissing him more passionately, their mouths falling sleepily together. So caught up in the moment he realizes she suddenly gone still. He pulls away and sees her lifeless eyes staring at him, her lips blue and covered in frost. “Malia?” he whispers quickly looking her over with panicky eyes and sees the rest of her is also covered in a layer of frost. “Malia!” he shouts, not getting a response from her. His panic is quickly replaced with sorrow and grief when her realizes what he did. He did this, he killed her. He froze his girlfriend to death.

 He puts a shaky hand to his lips and feels as his eyes fill with tears, quickly leaking out. “No” he cries, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her forcefully “You’re not dead, you’re not dead” he mumbles to himself, breathing picking up. He must of shook her too forcefully because before he knows it her skins starts to crack and she crumbles in his arms. A loud sob rips through his body and he pulls the shards of ice that was once his girlfriend to his chests sobbing into them. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He cries.

 He shoots out of bed gasping for breath looking around frantically for his girlfriend, but instead sees his best friend sitting at his desk chair. “Scott?” he asks, slightly confused as to why he’s here. Scott just smiles at him “What are you doing here?”

 “You’re giving me a ride to the pack meeting. Remember?”

 “Uh, no, I thought you were giving Kira a ride……on your motorcycle.” Stiles questions, saying the last part like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 Scott just shrugs, eyes looking down to the floor and then meeting Stiles’ again. “I have to make sure you don’t kill anyone.”

 Stiles just stares at him in shock, what does he mean kill someone? Why would Scott think he was going to kill someone? He flashes back to his dream about Malia and supresses a shudder.

“What are you talking about?” he asks, trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice.

 “I know what you did to Malia, Stiles.”

 “What? Scott, I-, it was a dream.” He splutters out

 “She’s dead Stiles, you killed her. And I’m not going to let you kill anyone else.” He says standing up, glaring daggers

 “I-, no, I don’t-, it was a dream, it wasn’t real.” He stammers, slowly standing up on shaky legs and putting his hands up in mock surrender.

 “You're really just going to pretend like nothing happened. Pretend like you didn’t just kill _another_ pack member.” Scott spits out

 Stiles feels tears build up in his eyes at the mention of killing Allison. “Scott-“

 “That’s enough!” Scott snaps “There’s no other choice, the packs decided this is what’s best. I’m taking you to Eichen house, it’s the only way to make sure you don’t hurt anyone else.”

 Stiles just stares at him, tears slowly running down his cheeks. He can’t believe Scott doesn’t believe him, it had to have been a dream. Because if it wasn’t that means……. That means Malia really is dead, and he killed her. No, it had to be a dream. But how does Scott know about his dream? “It was a dream.” He states

 “Even if it was” Scott says walking towards him “Who’s to say you’re not going to eventually kill someone, locking you up is the only way to prevent that.”

 Scott grabs his arm and before he knows it he’s creating a icicle in his hand and plunges it in Scott’s abdomen. They both stare at each other in shock, it takes a few seconds for Stiles to process what just happened. But when he does he quickly releases his hand from the icicle and grabs his best friends slumping body. “Stiles” he croaks out, blood slowly drizzling out of his mouth.

 The weight gets too much for Stiles and they both fall to the floor, Stiles looks at his blood-stained hands in shock. “Scott” he chocks out “Please, no, I didn’t mean to. I don’t know-, I don’t know what happened.” Its slowly getting hard to breathe, it feels like something its pushing against his chest restricting his air way, and despite not being the one dying he finds himself gasping for air and sobbing at the same time.

  He looks at Scott through his tears, his werewolf healing should have kicked in by now. Something must be wrong. He slowly draws his eyes to the icicle embedded in his stomach, he needs to pull it out or it won’t heal. He grips the icicle and pulls, but it wont move. “No” he whispers and pulls harder to no avail. Why must his strength fail him now. “NOOOO!” he screams, seeing the life leave Scott’s eyes “DAD! DAD! SOMEONE HELP! WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!” he cries out in agony.

 Scott’s body disappears before his eyes, as well as the blood on his hands. He looks around in shock slowly wiping the tears away from his eyes, wondering what the hell just happened when the door opening pulls him out of his thoughts. He whips his head towards his door and locks eyes with… himself?

 “What?” Stiles mumbles looking all around, realizing he’s not in his bedroom anymore. He quickly stumbles to his feet only to stub his toe on something and fall back to the floor. He winces looking up to see what he hit, only to see a familiar looking tree stump. “No” he whispers, looking up when he hears a rustling of leaves. Himself, or whoever’s pretending to be him walks towards him. He’s wearing a black hoodie with the hood up over his head. “Who are you? Why am I here?” he asks hesitantly.

 The impersonator just smiles at him “I’m you Stiles.”

 It doesn’t take stiles very long to come to a conclusion “Void.”He says

 “Not exactly.” It says “But he left a message for you.”

 Stiles furrows his brows in confusion “A message for me? Saying what, ‘sorry I possessed you then killed two of your friends’?” he jokes.

 “He says your welcome, for giving you your gift.”

 “My gift? He asks

 “Your powers.”

 “Wha- how do you know about that?” Stiles doesn’t know if he just didn’t realize it before or if it just happened, because the impersonators eyes are shining a vibrant icy blue. Stiles takes a step back in shock “What are you?”

 The thing wearing his face laughs “That doesn’t matter, what matters is I’m you. Or more specifically what you’ll become.”

 Stiles just looks at him quizzically “What do you mean ‘what I’ll become?’”

 “There was a reason the Nogitsune possessed you, you know. He saw something in you, something powerful….something evil.”

 “I don’t understand.” Stiles replies

 “You will.” It says, walking towards him causing Stiles to take a couple steps back. The imposter takes off his hood revealing white hair and smiles at him “You just have to let them in, let your powers in Stiles. You can’t supress them forever.” He walks right up to stiles’ face, smiles and whispers “Let me in” in an all too familiar way

 Stiles puts his hands over his ears and ducks his head. “Stop, this isn’t real. I’m dreaming. Wake up, come on WAKE UP!” he screams

 The impersonator lifts its hands up at its sides, frost coming out of them. “You can’t keep me out forever.” He says, putting his hands to the sides of Stiles’ head.

 Stiles tries to get away but its too late, its hands are pressing into his scull causing pain to shoot through his head, he starts to scream “You can’t lock up the darkness.” Is the last thing he hears before all he can hear is his own screaming.

 

 

Stiles bolts up out of his bed screaming, but quickly puts his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound so he doesn’t wake his dad up. He squeezes his eyes shut trying to forget about his dream when he hears foots steps running to his room, he opens his eyes and looks around the room. The wall beside his bed is covered in a thin sheet of ice, starting from the edge of the bed almost reaching the ceiling. The footsteps stop outside his door and his dad gently knocks on the door “Stiles?” he asks

 “Don’t come in.” Stiles replies, trying his best and failing at not sounding panicked. He realizes he probably should have chose something better to say since his dad is probably more worried now.

 The feet behind the door shift before he responds “Are you ok?”

 Stiles moves the covers to get out of bed and notices that they are stiff. They’re frozen, he concludes and makes his way over to the door. He slowly opens it a couple inches, just enough so all you can see is his body. He looks his fathers in the eyes and sees worry etched all over his face. “Are you ok?” he repeats

 “Stop worrying so much its bad for your health.” Stiles dramatically rolls his eyes to try to make light of the situation “I’m fine.”

 His dad reaches over and puts a hand on his shoulder and Stiles withdraws it as if he’d been burnt. He doesn’t want his dad to risk getting hurt by getting too close to him like Scott or Malia. What if he ends up like Scott, and he loses control and stabs him. Or like Malia, and he comes in contact with Stiles’ skin and freezes to death. He doesn’t want to risk it. He gives Stiles a concerned face “Stiles your freezing.” He says.

 Stiles slightly panics, hoping that it doesn’t show on his face. How was he supposed to explain why he was freezing in the summer? “I, uh, turned the air conditioner up too high. Must have fallen asleep before turning it down.”

 “Ok well, lets go down stairs I’ll make breakfast.”

 “Ok, sounds good.” He says as his dad turns away to go down the stairs, not before shooting him another concerned look. He takes a final look around his room, seeing the frost on the wall slowly start to melt, before quickly following after him.

 

 ~~

  

When he gets downstairs his dads sitting at the table waiting for him so he slowly walks over and sits across from him. He stares at his father, waiting for him to start asking questions. “Stiles-“

 “I’m fine dad, you don’t have to keep worrying about me.”

 “I’m your father it’s my job to worry about you.” There’s a long pause before he continues “Was it….. was it about the Nogitsune?” he asks carefully.

 Stiles thinks about how to answer this, he doesn’t want his dad to worry so he can’t exactly tell him what it was really about. Plus, his dad still doesn’t know about his powers and telling him about them will defiantly make him worry. “Yeah, it was… it was the same as one I’ve had before. Basically, all the things I did when I was possessed.” He lies.

 After the Nogitsune situation he used to have a lot of nightmares, remembering all the things he did. They stopped about 2 months ago, so making his dad think he had another one is probably going to make him start worrying again. “Do you want to talk about it?” his dad asks.

 “No.”

 They both sit in slightly uncomfortable silence, both not knowing what to say until the toaster pops alerting them the waffles his dad put in before he got down stairs were ready. His dad goes and get them and puts two on a plate giving it to him and two on another keeping for himself.

 Stiles grabs the syrup and pours it on his waffles before setting it down and picking his knife and fork up to cut them. His dad clears his throat making Stiles stop what he’s doing and look up at him.

 “I’ve um, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

 Stiles gives him a look to say ‘go on’ before eating a bite of waffle. “Did you see what happened in the locker room with Brett and Violet?”

 Stiles almost chokes, that was not what he was expecting to be asked. He was expecting to be asked about how he was doing with the whole Deadpool situation or if he was really ok after the whole Nogitsune thing, stuff his dad has asked him before. He plays it off cool (or what he imagines to be cool) “No, I said I got there after it happened. Why are you asking me this?”

 “I um, was just making sure.” His dad says before getting up and grabbing something from his work bag then bringing it back to the table. His places the container of shattered thermal cut wire on the table. Stiles’ heart nearly stops, if he didn’t look panicked before his was sure he does now. Does his dad suspect something? Is that why he’s asking him what happened again? Or even worse what if Violet told him what really happened and his dad is just testing him to see if he tells the truth? Pull it together Stiles, he thinks.

 He grabs the container and shakes it before asking “What is this?”

 His dad looks like he’s studying him, and he wants more than anything to bolt out the door and go to the pack meeting but that isn’t until another hour and a half. “It’s a thermal cut wire, Violet had it. The thing I don’t understand it how it shattered, that’s nearly impossible considering what it’s made out of.” 

 Stiles tries his best to act normal but all his moves feel robotic, he shifts in his seat “Do you know what caused it to shatter?”

 “There best guess is that it came into contact with extreme cold, but what I don’t understand is where the cold came from. Do you know if Brett had anything with him that could have done this?”

 “Uh, I don’t know but I can double check with Scott at the pack meeting.” He says slightly franticly, looking at the clock. “Oh, would you look at the time I should really leave now.” He gets up from his seat and puts his empty plate in the sink

 “Isn’t it at 9? Its only 7:35.”

 “Yeah but I have to change, and there may be traffic. Plus, they always get mad when I’m late.” He says then runs up the stairs to his room. He panicked, if his dad didn’t suspect something before he defiantly did now.

 The sheriff watches as Stiles runs up the stairs, he is defiantly hiding something. He doesn’t know if Stiles was lying about being there or not because all the evidence he has is Violets word against Stiles’ and he defiantly would believe Stiles over her any day. But his son was defiantly more nervous than usual, and he can’t get the look of fear out of his head that was on Stiles’ face when he showed him the wire. Stiles knows something that he’s not telling him he figures his best option is to ask someone close to him if they know anything, because if he is being honest he is really worried about his son. He can tell something is bothering him and he doesn’t know what, plus he keeps deflecting any questions he asks him.

 

~~

 

The pack were all gathered in the animal clinic talking about what happened at school yesterday, they closed the school for a couple days to fix the damage done by Frankie. Lydia got out of the hospital this morning, they said she has a minor concussion but will be fine, though she’s not there because the doctors confined her to bed rest.

“So, I’m guessing Frankie was one of people effected by the nemeton.” Scott says

 “Wow, what made you come to that conclusion” Stiles jokes

 Scott looks at Deaton when he asks “Do you have any idea why the Nogitsune wanted to create new supernatural beings?”

 “I’m not sure, but they’re not actual supernatural beings like werewolf’s or wendigos. They’re just people with supernatural abilities. From what you told me about Frankie Kane and her ability to control metal, there are no supernatural creatures that can do that.”

 “So, your saying these people are like a new… species?” Derek asks

 “Yes, thanks to the sheriff I was able to get a sample of Frankie’s DNA and it shows traces of dark matter. The ancient magic in the nemeton and dark matter together seem to have been able to genetically alter some people’s DNA. What we don’t know is why it only did this to specific people, because from what I can gather not everyone in Beacon Hills was affected by this energy, only some.”

 “There just like advanced humans, but still human right?” Stiles asks, mostly to reassure himself

 “From what I can tell yes.”

 “Do you have any idea if they have a weakness, something we can use against them.” Derek asks

 “What do you mean use against them, what do you plan on doing to them?” Stiles asks, trying not to show he is slightly offended

 “Well if another one attacks we have to have a way to fight them, some of their abilities are stronger our werewolf ones.”

 “Possibly, but only depending on what their powers are. Like for example Frankie’s weakness would be being in a room without metal, but that wouldn’t work on someone with, let’s say, invisibility for example.”

 “So, we basically have nothing.”

 “Not entirely, I know some people who may be able to help. I’ve already sent them the details and DNA tests of past nemeton effected people we have encountered and they thing they may be able to create something to dampen their powers.” Deaton explains. Stiles perks up at this, maybe there was hope in getting rid of his powers after all.

 “Ok we can't just keep calling them ‘the people effected by the nemeton’ we should think of something else.” Scott says

 “Mutants?” Liam asks

 “Nah, this isn’t the X-Men, plus that makes them sound not human. How bout…..metahumans. Cause like they are basically advanced humans.” Stiles suggests

 “I like it.” Malia says

 Scott smiles “Me too.”


End file.
